Brunette Monster
by xojokubauskasx3
Summary: Troy Bolton was happily taken never thinking that he'd fall for another until he met the Brunette Monster. He moved to Chicago on a one year trial to change perspectives on a magazine company when he changed perspectives on his love life upon meeting Gabriella Montez. Does love prevail after all even when you hate someone so much? That's correct, Troy Bolton hates Gabriella Montez.
1. Chapter 1

"And this is my apartment." Chad said bringing Troy into the house. The dirty blonde with light eyes observed the house. The living room was long and spacious looking like the living room was a loft. He had beige couches, with a black coffee table in the center. His apartment was a bricked loft with a spacious living room and four doors. He assumed Chad was using them as extra bedrooms.

"Sharpay moved all your things into the spare room so I guess everything is good." Chad said answering Troy's mental question walking over to the fridge. "Beer?" He asked getting a bottle. Troy looked at the built African american male in his temporary kitchen.

"Yeah sounds good." Troy said taking the bottle from this guy he just met. Chad smiled at him.

"So I have a basic understanding of your story, can you tell me a little more?" He pushed on.

"Well for starters we all work together at the magazine company." He said thinking about why he up and moved to Chicago. "Well Sharpay is good friends with my girlfriend." He said seeing Chad nod to continue. "We were both living in New York, but Sharpay suggested that we come to Chicago for a year and view different styles in Chicago." Chad nodded.

"That's amazing." Chad said smiling. "What's her name?"

"Renée." Troy said sipping on his beer. "And what do you do?" He asked.

"I'm a sports agent for the White Sox." He said smirking. "I help them organize their players and help with trades and free agents." Troy nodded.

"Impressive." He said cooly observing the house.

"Big sports fan?" Chad asked taking a sip of beer.

"You know it." He said smiling back when the door flew open. A tall blonde walked in, shades on her face and a tight knee lengthened dress with black pumps on.

"Oh Troy! You're here." She squealed running over to him. She hugged him tightly. "You like Chicago?!" She asked him putting her colossal bag on the counter.

"Yeah! It's nice." He said observing his new surroundings. Sharpay clapped to herself.

"This calls for a celebration!" She said grabbing her bag again. "Lets go to Molly's!" She cheered.

"I'll call Gabriella." Chad said rolling his eyes.

"No! We'll surprise her!" She said enthusiastically. She ran over to the door leaving.

"I can't believe she's always like this." Troy said following her.

* * *

The brunette walked out of the kitchen with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries she just made. She was about to drizzle white chocolate on the tops of the fruit. She turned back around into the kitchen looking for the pipette full of white chocolate. She walked back out grabbing the tray and moving over to a counter. She started to drizzle the strawberries one by one. Her door opened and she heard a squeal. She looked up seeing Sharpay run in. The brunette winced knowing where this was going.

"Hi baby!" She said walking over.

"Yes?" She asked looking at the strawberries. She saw a pink manicured finger take one off the plate. She groaned. "Can you not?!" She said looking at Chad and another man walk up.

"Oh Gabriella lighten up." She said popping the strawberry in her mouth. Gabriella rolled her eyes working back on the strawberries.

"Hey Chad." She said focused on her work. "New guy." She added. Chad smirked taking another strawberry. She looked up putting the bag down. "What the fuck." She said grabbing her tray and walking it into her kitchen. "You two have no boundaries!" She shouted staring at the two eat the sugared treat. "I have to sell that shit." She added scolding them. They all laughed. Troy felt awkward. Sharpay noted him.

"Gabi, this is our friend Troy!" She said introducing them. She looked up at him. Her brown eyes met his as he looked at her with his blue orbs. She was almost mesmerized by his appearance as he stared into her eyes. She looked back down to her work.

"Hello." She said tight-lipped. She punched some numbers into the register. He looked at her then back to the two. "Why are you here?" She asked looking at them.

"Celebration at Molly's!" She said to them. Gabriella frowned.

"Oh, sorry I'm closing." She said lying. Bernadette in the background smirked.

"She isn't, she's all yours." Gabriella turned around and shot her a glare. Sharpay squealed running around to the counter and grabbing her.

"Time to party!"

* * *

They all sat around the table, drinking their beverages. Gabriella and Chad were arguing about the Hawks versus the Bruins. The series for the Stanley cup finished about two months ago having Chad and Gabriella in a frenzy about the games. Now nearing the end of august, the two were ready for beginning of the hockey and football season, and excited for the playoffs for baseball to begin. Troy had idle talk with Sharpay when the arguing came to an end.

"Ha! You can suck my cock." She said sipping her beer. "I was right." She pointed at him. Chad put his hands up.

"Are you always this obscene?" Troy asked her. The smile fell off her face, as she just gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah actually. Are you always this uptight?" She asked him. Chad hit her, resulting in a hit ten times harder.

"Not uptight, just mature." He said sipping his beer. He put it down placing his hands on the table. "How old are you again?" He asked in an unamused tone.

"25." She said not even feeling upset by him. "And you are what? 78?" She asked.

"Okay, knock it off." Sharpay said to both of them. Troy simply sat back and observed as she kept going.

"Someone's dick is a little unused." She said to him.

"I have a girlfriend and it's anywhere far from unused. What about your cobwebs?" He asked casually.

"Haven't had any. I actually had hot rough sex last night with my boyfriend." She said smiling.

"How does a creature like you have a boyfriend?" He asked her.

"Can you guys stop?! Please?!" Sharpay shouted. "You guys are really annoying me." She said. Gabriella shrugged walking away from the table walking up to the bar tender. Sharpay looked at him annoyed. "And what was that about? She's my best friend." Troy just shrugged.

"She was getting irritating, some one had to tell her." He said looking at her at the bar smiling at the bar tender, opening her mouth to let a giggle or laugh out. She winked at him walking back with a beer in her hand. He shrugged looking at her as the night began to grow longer.

* * *

The scene had ended at the bar for Troy as he wanted to go back to Chad's and prepare for his next first day at work. He scored an amazing job working in Chicago on a one year transfer. He missed New York, but he loved it in Chicago. The city was alive and more well kept in his opinion, but New York was his one true home. He grew up in Alberquere, New Mexico, but he was given an amazing opportunity to have a job given to him in New York. So he shipped up and moved himself to the 'City that never sleeps'. There he found his girlfriend of six months, that soon would be staying with him and Chad. As he walked out the bar, he stood by the side walk waiting to call a taxi. There he found the brunette monster waiting for one too. He rolled his eyes looking at her. She quickly caught his glance and looked at him.

"Oh hey cocky asshole." She said smiling looking back to the street.

"I just think that you think you're this little bad ass that can boss and scare everyone..." He said crossing his arms. She smiled at him turning to face him so he can get a good look at her face.

"I don't think... I know." She said turning to the street and watching for a cab.

"This is what I mean." He said turning to face her. "You're this little thing full of hatred." He said getting in her face annoyed. He took in how chocolate and warm her eyes were. He swore if you looked at her before meeting her, you would think she was an angel.

"I think your this ignorant man that works at a less than pleasing job, who probably over compensates for his small penis." She said with a smirk looking up at him. "At least I enjoy my life." She said with a laugh. He boiled feeling anger rush throughout his body.

"I do enjoy my life!" He said getting fired up. "And I do enjoy my job." He added. She threw her head back looking at him.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "Tell me, does growing a vagina fit in the job description?" She asked him. He felt more anger rise after that comment. Okay, he does work at a magazine company, but that didn't mean he was a female.

"You're a little monster." He said seeing her hail a cab. She walked up laughing to herself again.

"And you're a pussy for not having quality come backs." She said opening the door. "Oh and nice to meet you asshole." She said stepping into the car. The taxi drove off, leaving him standing there. He sighed. This was going to be rough.

* * *

First chapter! Alright, so I know you all probably hate me for publishing stories and not finishing them, but I am done with this story Brunette Monster. I'm in love with it and I hope you are too! I'm excited for this one.

oh and GO HAWKS, YOUR 2013 STANLEY CUP CHAMPS!  
xoxo, Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

Troy made his way over to Sharpay's apartment early monday morning. His first two weeks in Chicago went smoothly as he prepared and got used to his job. Today he wanted to make sure that he was going to take her to his first full day of work. He knocked on her door, awaiting her to enter. There was no response so he decided to knock again. A small brunette opened the door. She looked at him rubbing her eyes. He felt awkward feeling like he got the wrong apartment.

"Yes?" She asked yawning.

"Oh, uh does Sharpay live here?" He asked clearing his throat. The small girl nodded letting him in.

"Pay!" She said walking over to the kitchen. Sharpay walked out already dressed.

"Morning Kels! Morning Troy!" She said smiling as she walked over for her coffee. She had a black pencil skirt on and a bright pink tank top with a navy 3/4ths sleeved jacket on.

"Morning." He responded shyly.

"Coffee?" She asked pouring herself a cup. He shook his head. He heard another door open seeing the brunette monster emerge. She was wearing a black Ramones shirt and light pink underwear on. Troy immediately looked away feeling awkward. Sharpay yelled at her immediately.

"What did we say about the pants?" She said scolding her. She shrugged getting bread and putting it in the toaster. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hey asshole." She said turning back to the toaster.

"Morning monster." He replied back. She laughed.

"Are you always this up tight?" She asked facing him and staring into his eyes. He smirked.

"Are you always this loose and slutty." She made a face as if she agreed with him.

"You're getting there." She smiled at him turning back to her toast. He cracked a smile laughing and muttering to himself, "God."

"Alright lets get this show on the road!" Sharpay cheered leaving with Troy trailing.

* * *

His office was positioned on the corner office with the beautiful view of Chicago. He worked hard trying to get himself situated with the arrangement of the whole position. He was a Managing Editor for Lifestyle by the Lake magazine. Its a co-ownership of two partners in Chicago and New York. This is where Troy comes from. He's the man that is trying to get different perspective of how the magazine operates in Chicago opposed to his New York company. Sharpay walked up to his desk sighing.

"I could so go for a drink." She told him. He simply smiled looking in her brown eyes.

"Its only noon." He commented looking at her. She huffed.

"I know but were having issues here." She said looking at the ground. Troy straightened up and looked at her.

"Whats the matter?" He asked following her as she stormed off with a mumble of, "Follow me." He did what he was told and he followed her to the other side of the building. She pointed at the two girls discussing over their poster boards. "What's the problem ladies?" He asked smoothly seeing them.

"I like my art and layout over Angela's." The short red head said looking at him.

"I like mine over Patricia's." Angela the same height as Patricia said frowning. Troy observed both posters seeing potential in both. He had to make sure that the editorial and over all production worked with a flow to get their magazine out on time. Deadline was soon approaching.

"Hmm. Take this color, style and font," He said pointing to Angela's poster. "And add it to this poster's layout." He said pointing to Patricia's. The two girls looked at it and nodded.

"Seems to work." One said.

"I think it does!" The other agreed. Troy smiled walking back with Sharpay.

"You're perfect!" She cheered looking at him. "We need you to stay forever." She said looking at him.

"Oh trust me, I'm going home after a year..." He said to her sitting down. "Are those two always that annoying?" He made a face typing on his computer. Sharpay nodded as she answered him.

"Whatever suits you, but I'm telling you this now." She started getting his attention. "You're going to fall in love with this city and never leave." She said smirking.

"You sure about that?" He asked her looking at a picture of him and Renee' on the desk.

"I'm sure." She said walking off. He sat back flexing and putting his arms behind his head. Hopefully not...

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Gabriella said seeing Patrick pour another cup of beer. She sat there at Chad's bar stool watching him and her boyfriend get drunk off their asses. He walked over slipping his arm around her waist, almost sending her off her seat. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at him. He smiled at her giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She threw him off kicking him in the butt towards Chad. "Go play your pong." She saw him stumble off to Chad. Her boyfriend was a tall bulky blonde that worked for the fire department. Sharpay opened the door walking in seeing two drunk guys and Gabriella.

"Oh sweet heart." Sharpay said strutting in and putting her beer on the counter and walking to her best friend. Troy walked in casually too, staring at the Brunette monster sit there. His face formed a scowl seeing her. She looked over at him seeing his face with a scowl on. She scrunched her eye brows up and gave him a disgusted look.

"Something up your ass?" She asked continuing the face she was making. Troy just smirked at her laughing fakely as he went to get a beer and sit next to her. Sharpay rolled her eyes walking off to the bathroom.

"Something up yours? Whats up with the face." He asked popping off the lid on the beer. She rolled her eyes.

"You still have no come backs? Just when I thought you were getting better." She asked him looking down to her cell phone typing on it.

"I'm working on it." He admitted cooly as he looked up to Chad and this other guy playing beer pong. "Who is that guy?" He asked looking at her.

"Patrick." She said tight lipped typing quickly on her cell. Troy looked at him as he looked over to her.

"What babe?" He asked throwing a pong ball at her. She looked up grabbing the ball that was bouncing on the table. She whipped it back at him angrily seeing him walk off.

"Oh so that's your boyfriend?" Troy asked her looking at her reactions. She nodded her head sipping her beer and looking at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend but I hate when he's drunk." She said looking at him. He stared at her intently seeing how she wasn't being annoying or grouchy. But two seconds ago she was being annoying and grouchy. He laughed to himself earning him another disgusted look. "You're mental." She said.

"No, I just don't get you. You were so mean to me the other night and now you're talking to me like a human being." She shrugged.

"I'm too tired to be a bitch today." She said yawning and looking down at her phone. "Who's Renee?" She asked him looking at his face to get down to the bottom of this.

"How do you know her name?" He asked her quickly. She winked at him sipping her beer.

"Lucky guess." She giggled.

"Yeah whatever." He laughed with her. "She's coming her tomorrow." He straightened up. "Hey everyone! Bar tomorrow to celebrate my girlfriend coming home!" He cheered with them all. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy." She said chugging her beer.

Oh joy indeed.

* * *

Hiya guys! Hope you enjoyed, this one! I'm going away for a week or two so I wanted to upload one before I left! Drop a review and let me know how you guys are doing.

xoxo Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

Chad and Troy were casually drinking beer on the couch watching the Soxs game as they waited to go out tonight. Gabriella was sitting at his bar stool flipping through her magazines sipping wine.

"And she's really beautiful." He said sitting down on the couch after just getting up and getting the remote. Gabriella gasped.

"Tell me more!" She said high-pitched resting her head on her hands. Troy rolled his eyes looking at her. "Tell me, does she look like Barbie?" She asked giggling. Troy threw a pillow at her. "I'm done." She said hopping off the bar stool. "I'll meet you guys up at Molly's." She walked out the door.

"Anyways, she is really beautiful and down to earth. I think you'll like her!" Troy exclaimed now that the brunette monster was out of the picture.

"Sounds good!" Chad said getting up and turning the game off. "I'm going to start getting ready." He said. Troy agreed retreating to his room.

Sharpay met up at the bar with her one night stander named Luke. She dressed in a tight black dress, clinging to this tall brunette's arm. He had piercing green eyes and a wide grin. Sharpay met him that one night that they all had drinks together when Troy got home for the first night.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella offered looking at him. Troy scowled, turning to Chad.

"Well I certainly didn't get that greeting." Troy said looking at her soft smile to the man.

"You didn't start on the right foot with her. She's really defensive when it comes to you." Chad said eating a peanut. Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He looked around. "She'll be here any minute." He said looking at the clock reading eight.

"She'll be here any minute." Troy said sipping his beer as the clock read ten. He straightened up his look smoothing out his grey v-neck shirt looking around for her.

"Said the faggot thirty times since 8." Gabriella said annoyed playing with her hair. Troy shot a glare at her having the blue eyes meet the brown. He stared into her eyes for a second feeling embarrassed real quick.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He barked at her. She cracked a smile.

"Stuck at work. At least he texts me his where abouts." She smirked grabbing a bowl of a peanut mix. Troy frowned checking his. Gabriella won.

"Okay she should be here anytime." He repeated.

"How cute! He's as obedient as a dog." She said to herself popping a pistachio nut in her mouth.

"Stop, he's sensitive." Chad told her. She simply rolled her eyes laughing.

"I hear you." He told the two. She perked up.

"Good." She replied to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you go sulk elsewhere?" He snapped at her. She smiled.

"Oh but I can't hear you sulk over your girlfriend... That's not going to come." She noted turning to the bar tender. "Can I have another beer?" She asked digging into her purse for her wallet. Troy slammed a twenty in front of her.

"Here, stay out of my way all night." He pushed to the bartender. She looked up at him dumbfounded.

"Alright your loss." She said smiling taking the beer handed to her. Troy was glad he got his co-workers best friend to shut up and stay away. So all he had to do was sit and wait for his girlfriend.

He sat there frowning, looking at eight empty beer cans, and the clock reading 1. He sighed looking around feeling drunk seeing Gabriella singing with a bunch of guys. He raised his eyebrow, getting up and stumbling over. She was singing Alcohol by Brad paisley in the worst pitch ever. She was so wasted that he couldn't help but laugh. He walked over when the song ended, dragging her away. The guys awed as she bowed leaving.

"What do you want?" She asked slurring her words. He saw a napkin safety pinned on her shirt. He was having a hard time reading it. When his vision aligned and she stopped moving, he read the note. 'Take care of her- Chad'. Troy sighed grabbing her again. "Where are we going?" She whined walking out of the bar with him.

"Home." He said stumbling and falling bringing her down too. She laughed, snorting so hard as he laughed too. She snorted again as someone helped picking the two up. "Lets go." He said laughing, throwing an arm around her.

* * *

He slowly woke up the next morning, seeing a brunette monster in his bed. He stared at her calm, yet ugly morning face. Her curls were tousled and a little wild, as she snuggled into her own arm. He paused thinking that maybe she wasn't such a little wreck after all. She looked calm when she slept and not high maintenance like she always was. He smiled as he stretched, yawning checking the clock. His bedroom door flew open revealing Renee standing there. He jumped.

"Oh, who is this?" She asked with a growl. She walked over examining her.

"WedidntsleeptogetherI-" He rambled shaking Gabriella to wake up. She groaned flipping over, opening her eyes being face to face with this woman. Gabriella screamed sitting up. Renee was fuming looking at Troy. Gabriella looked at him too screaming. Renee was this tall red head that had thick frames. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony tail as she wore a bright PINK top with grey sweat pants.

"Did we have a threesome?" She asked the female in front of her. She gasped looking at Troy.

"What a catch Troy." She said walking away. Troy flew out of the bed.

"Renee! Wait." Gabriella laughed. Renee looked at her with a look to kill.

"So she does exist." She said laughing. Troy was wrong, she was a monster.

"Who the fuck are you?" Renee said getting defensive. Gabriella's smiled fell off her face turning into a scowl.

"Listen here bitch." She started flexing. Troy went white. He was done living. "I was drinking a little too much last night and he took care of me. He's just a friend." Gabriella said standing up. Renee's arms were crossed looking at her with an intent to kill. "I wouldn't even fuck him when I'm sober." She scoffed to herself leaving the room, hitting shoulders with Renee on the way out. Troy sighed when he heard the door shut. Renee calmed down, looking at Troy.

"I was waiting at the bar all night for you so Sharpay and Chad could meet you." He started as she sat on the bed looking at him. "We drank too much and they ended up leaving, leaving her there with me. I took her home and she fell asleep next to me. That's the high maintenance one I was telling you about." Renee smiled.

"I could tell..." She said as he walked over kissing her. "I'm glad you're honest." She said kissing him back.

"You know I am." He said smirking. "Where were you though?" He asked her. She frowned.

"Lay over and I had no service." She kissed him. "Is your roommate up?" She asked. Troy shrugged. "Good." She threw him on the bed straddling him. "I missed you."

* * *

Sharpay poured her a cup of coffee giving her the cream and sugar. Gabriella sighed running her hands through her hair grabbing the cup of coffee. Gabriella had many thoughts running around in her head as she reminisced back to this morning's wake up call. Sharpay took a seat next to her sipping on her cup of coffee. She tilted her head slightly looking at her worrying best friend about to ask a question.

"Should I go an apologize?" Gabriella asked her looking at her face. Sharpay bit her lip looking at the brunette.

"To whom?" She asked.

"Renee." Gabriella paused sipping her drink. "I could care less about Troy." She said muttering to herself. Sharpay propped her elbows up on her table shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked studying her intently.

"Because he's an asshole. This cocky ignorant asshole." She said getting mad. Sharpay backed off.

"Okay, okay!" She said frowning. "I just wanted to see why you hate him." She said. Gabriella shrugged.

"Not a big fan of New Yorkers." She joked smiling earning a laugh from Sharpay. Gabriella sighed hopping off the bar stool. "Thanks for the coffee but I have work." Gabriella gave her best friend a hug and a kiss gathering her things and leaving her apartment and plugging her head phones is hearing FUN's song, 'I wanna be the one' as she walked. Her little bakery wasn't far away from either her or Sharpay's place. She decided on all the things she could do with her majors was a major in culinary and a minor in business. She took classes to help her open a little business based on sugary goods and sweet delights. She then opened one of the most successful bakery's in the Chicago land having many customers a day. As she walked to the bakery, she pulled her keys out and opened the door, turning around to flip the open sign and stop and smile. Opening her bakery everyday didn't get old. She flipped on all the coffee machines, turned all the lights on and started everything up. One by one her workers filled in starting their jobs for the day.

She helps make food in the back in the early mornings and late nights but then in the afternoon and late morning she runs the outside doing the cash register and putting orders together. She sometimes liked to pipe out frosting on cupcakes infront of the customers because the kids seemed to enjoy it. She loved whenever kids were in the bakery observing her work. She sighed pipping out a bunch of pink and blue cupcakes for a baby shower. Her client is expecting twins and for her shower she wanted to mix it up with doing different kinds. Gabriella was too busy fixing her cupcakes when a tall red head walked in. She walked up to the display looking at the cupcakes browsing her selection. Gabriella saw the female looking down.

"Hello how are you today?" Gabriella asked her in a sweet tone. Renee's head shot up with an annoyed expression. Gabriella's smile dropped off her face seeing Renee stand there.

"Oh god you work here?" She asked surprised crossing her arms scoffing. Gabriella bit her tongue about to swear her out but she had to hold it in because she was at work.

"I own this bakery." She rebutted setting her hands on the table. "Do you want anything or not?" She barked at her. Renee looked surprised, about to laugh.

"Can I have the french silk cupcakes." She said pointing her freshly manicured nails on the viewing glass. Gabriella nodded putting her gloves on and grabbing four cup cakes loading them into a box.

"Will that be it?" She asked softly punching in her order into the cash register. Renee remained silent making Gabriella look up at her with a wondering look.

"You hide so much potential. You give off your attitude like a big bitch but deep down you are a sweet girl. What's holding you back?" She asked her. Gabriella felt like this new woman was trying to play therapist with her and help change her. She looked down at the register.

"That'll be 4.87" She said seeing Renee hand a five over.

"Keep the change." She said with a smirk taking her box and turning to leave. Gabriella looked at her line of customers as Renee turned around. "Oh and I'll be seeing you around Gabriella." She said leaving. Gabriella sighed looking at a family.

"Hi how may I help you today?" She asked with a big smile.

* * *

Hello friends, sorry for the lack of the update. Anyways, I changed the rating so I could mix up the reviews and its not 'M' until later on soooo. Anyways, here, hope you enjoy. And please, if you don't like this story, let me know so I don't waste my time on this so I can move on haha. Thanks, xoxo, Nicole.


	4. Chapter 4

September rolled in quickly and Troy found himself into one month of his trial in Chicago. He couldn't lie but he was starting to enjoy his life in Illinois and the city of Chicago. Of course having Renee here too was perfect. It was starting to feel a lot like home and to him that was all he needed. Especially since tonight Chad scored them seats to a White Soxs game against the Yankees. Renee and Troy decked out in their Yankees gear while Sharpay and her boyfriend were dressed casually and Gabriella and Patrick dressed in full on Soxs gear. They sat in the third row behind the plate enjoying the game. Well...not all.

"Ella." Patrick said to her nudging her. She was sitting there biting her nails and scrolling through her emails. He sighed seeing her ignore him as he threw his arm around her. Troy sat there staring at her shake off her boyfriend. His arm snuggled across his girlfriend as she sat there with a content smile on her face. But Troy couldn't help but stare at this dysfunctional couple as they sat there wallowing in their self-pity. He caught the brunettes glimpse look up and around the ball park then back to her phone. He looked at Patrick smirk at another girl who walked down to her seat giving him a smirk back. And for some odd reason that made Troy boil over in rage. He was obviously checking her out right with his girlfriend in his arms.

"Troy, honey." Renee spoke looking at the batter swing a strike. Gabriella looked up at him, seeing what she was about to say. "You're tensing up." She said softly looking up and pouting. Gabriella just laughed to herself saying, "Honey" in an immature tone. Just for a second he felt sorry for her and now he didn't.

"Sorry, I don't know why I've been doing that." He chuckled to himself watching the game. He peered over looking at the brunette monster who was back to checking her phone and biting her nails. Something was definitely going on.

They all sat in Chipotle eating dinner after the game sharing some laughs. Renee was staring at Gabriella this time studying her expressions. Gabriella hopped off her seat grabbing her cup walking away. Renee quickly chugged her pop walking over to get some.

"Hey." Renee said to Gabriella as her face dropped. Gabriella scowled dumping the ice from her cup.

"Look, I don't like you so would you mind not talking to me?" She said filling her cup back up with ice.

"Okay." She said still standing there. "You seem more social..." She said with a feline smile.

"What do you want from me?" Gabriella asked looking at her with a scowl.

"I'm trying to understand you Gabriella." She said filling up her cup. Gabriella groaned.

"You're not my therapist." She said filling her cup up as well leaving. Renee smirked walking back as well. Gabriella gathered her things getting ready to leave. "I have to go." She said slipping her purse on and grabbing her phone. Sharpay and Chad looked at her.

"No you don't." Chad said looking at her about to get up and grab her. Sharpay did the same. She sighed waving at them as she walked out the store. Chad and Sharpay looked at each other as they chased after her. Troy, Renee, Patrick, and Luke all gave each other looks.

"Brie!" Sharpay shouted at her seeing her storm off to get a taxi. She kept waving a taxi down. Chad caught up to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her concerned grabbing her.

"I just don't want to be with you all now okay?" She said huffing. Chad and Sharpay exchanged looks feeling worried about their best friend.

"What happened?" Chad asked soothingly rubbing her arms. Gabriella almost broke down and cried at Chad's display of affection.

"I'm dealing with set backs from work, money wise." She started wiping her tears looking at the two. "I've been doing the math and it's not adding up...Someone has been stealing." She said frowning looking down letting some tears fall.

Troy stirred in his seat not seeing anyone come back. He felt uneasy looking around seeing everyone else in the group relaxed and enjoying their selves. He excused himself to check up on the commotion outside. He opened the door seeing them standing around the street side. He stayed back looking at them.

"Plus, Renee thinks she's my fucking therapist and is practically stalking me where ever I go. She thinks she knows me but she doesn't." Troy sighed looking back into the restaurant seeing Renee laugh.

"Want me to talk to her?" Sharpay asked wrapping an arm around her.

"No, I just need a weekend at home with my family." She said. "I need to clear everything up." She said sighing.

"Want me to run the bakery?" Chad asked hailing her a taxi.

"That would be great...I'll pay you." He shook his head.

"No need." He said hugging her as the taxi pulled up. Sharpay gave her a hug and a kiss. Troy walked back in wondering why Renee was, "Stalking" her.

Later that night, Renee snuggled in his arms as they both got ready to sleep. Troy had many thoughts running in his head thinking about Gabriella's confession earlier. He looked down to his girlfriend reading, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'.

"Okay spill." She said looking at him. He frowned.

"How did you know?" He asked snuggling into her closer.

"You're body reacts differently. I feel it. So what's the matter?" She asked putting her glasses on and looking up to him.

"Gabriella's been acting weird don't you think?" He asked her. She simply shrugged.

"What do you mean? She seems to be the same old bitch everyday." She said opening her closed book and continuing to read. Troy noted her change in attitude.

"I mean, she said shes been seeing alot of you lately." He said to her seeing her freeze and look up.

"I go to her bakery every two days and get the cupcakes I get you." Troy looked surprise. Angelo's Cupcakes belonged to her? He must have not been paying attention to her business name. He adored the cupcakes Renee brought him every other two days. Made sense.

"Do you guys exchange talk?" He asked her. She sighed closing the book again.

"Okay, yeah I talk to her. She's a nut case and I can't put my finger on it. She is really nice when she wants to but the rest of the time she's just this huge bitch." Renee said. "If someone's going to be in my friend circle, I want to understand them. I can't read her at all. She's a closed book with no intention of opening up to anyone." Troy nodded.

"Okay." Troy said smiling. "Thanks for telling me." He said smiling down at her.

"You know it." She smiled. "Now, I'm going to bed." She put the book aside turning her lamp off.

"Night." He said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Night." She said turning over.

* * *

Okay, so I'm not getting many reviews and not many hits. So please, if you don't like it, honestly tell me. I have better stories to write if you don't like this one. I'm trying to get a feel for what you guys as readers want? I'm going to probably take a break from here then if you guys don't like this story...but thank you for those who actually read and review. I'll just end the story now then...

xo, Nicole


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella walked into the bar on Tuesday with her phone in her hand. She looked around unzipping her jacket seeing the blonde stand there and fight with her boyfriend. Gabriella rolled her eyes taking her jacket off and walking over to the scene. She looked up at Luke and Sharpay fighting over something little. That's when she saw Troy sitting there sipping on his beer. Gabriella offered him a weak smile and he smiled back. She sat across next to him placing her things down.

"Your hair?" He asked not sure how to approach a compliment with her. She frowned grabbing it.

"You don't like it?" She asked scrambling to get a mirror so she can check her hair. He groaned.

"No I'm sorry, I meant it looks nice." He said smiling at her. She stopped and looked up with a smile.

"Thank you." She said sitting down. While she was home, she decided to give herself some caramel highlights with a little trim. Honestly, Troy liked it on her. She had natural chocolate brown curls so having a little color into it made her complexion pop.

"You don't understand." Sharpay said storming out. Luke chased her chanting her name. Gabriella looked at Troy and he looked at her feeling awkward being left there together...alone.

"Uh." She said looking down.

"We can just chill for an hour and watch the hawks game?" He suggested looking up to the sports coverage of the pre-game. Gabriella smiled.

"That sounds good." She said placing her hands on the table calling out to a waiter walking by. "Can I get a miller?" She asked and he nodded. Troy smiled at her seeing her wear a black long sleeve dress that rested at her knees with black pumps following. Her hair was long and curly and her make-up was bold. She blushed seeing him stare at her without saying anything.

"So how was your weekend away?" He asked sipping his glass of beer. Her smile faltered as she played with a napkin.

"It was nice and relaxing just to be home. I missed my family." She said leaving it at that. Gabriella hated when people asked her about her personal life and her family. She was never the kind of girl that would like to open up to people because she felt that if she did, they'd get too attached. She wanted nothing more than to be friends with someone but she didn't like to open up to anybody for reasons. She was afraid of how things would play out.

"Thats nice. Do you have any siblings?" And when he asked her that question, she felt all the nerves bundle up in her body making her nervous. So she let out a sigh and looked at him.

"I have a brother and he has a kid." She said smiling as she quickly regretted opening more than he had asked for. She bit her tounge as she panicked on the inside.

"Oh same here!" He said smirking taking another sip as Gabriella's beer finally came. She sighed feeling him accept her slightly.

"Yeah he's 28." She said trying to open up to him. He looked up and she smiled seeing how he looked. He was growing a five o'clock shadow that made him look mysterious and sexy. She paused taking the thought back calling him sexy. Gabriella sighed.

"Mine's your age." He said looking up at the television.

"Does it bother you that he's the youngest and already has a kid?" She asked getting his attention. "Personally, some people hate it. I just want your take on it." She said finally sipping her beer. God this hit the spot.

"On some levels yeah, but I'm happy for him. It gets to me sometimes, but he fell in love young and it's fine for me." He looked at the television seeing the game start. "Hawks are on." He smiled seeing her head snap up.

"Oh my area of expertise." She said clapping her hands. He simply laughed.

"I'm more of a basketball guy." He offered seeing her focus on the game and not him anymore.

"I'm hockey all the way." She said laughing.

"And the puck drops, captain Jonathan Toews wins the faceoff." The announcer at the game commented.

* * *

Two weeks later, He knocked on her door with a case of beer in his hands. The door opened quickly and she threw herself out the hallway. She was dressed in a Blackhawk's jersey and her hair thrown up in a high pony tail.

"You look nice!" He said smiling. She didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" He asked staring at her.

"I know its our little tradition and all, but Pat's over and he won't leave." She said looking down. Troy looked back at her door frowning.

"You're fighting aren't you?" He asked hearing the door open. Pat stood there with his jacket on, a little red in the face. Troy hated Pat with all the might he had in his body. He hated how he was this drunk ignorant asshole that thought he was better than everyone else because he was a fire fighter. He may have been built, tall, and blonde, but Troy didn't fall for any of his bull shit.

"The department called me in." He said walking past her. She didn't say anything but bite her lip and watch him walk past. Troy looked at her seeing her frown. She caught his glance seeing him smile goofy and lift the case of beer up. She giggled turning around and opening the door. He walked in sitting on her couch and turning the game on. She walked right into the kitchen preparing food for the game. Troy looked around and saw her begin to decorate for Halloween. She had little lit up pumpkins around the house with the scent of pumpkin pie. She had a little pinata of dracula in a coffin over her flat screen.

"You need more gore and scare around here." He suggested taking his jacket off.

"Maybe." She said shrugging. "Your options tonight are Nuevo Leon nachos, salsa, or wings." She said looking at him watch what was left of the pre-game. He looked over.

"Those nachos sound nice." He said getting up to open a beer. He walked into the kitchen looking in her drawers seeing one open. She reached for the can opener as he reached for the bottle opener. The two hands grazed as they both pulled back. She blushed going to the oposite end of the kitchen. He smirked walkeing back with the bottle opener.

"These nachos are delcicious!" She cheered looking at him. He simply laughed.

"Everything you make is delicious." He said sarcastically. She laughed at him turning the stove on to fry the beans.

"I promise it's good this time." She said giggling.

"Okay whatever you say." He said looking at the television. She walked to her drawer gathering the avocado and staring down at it. She felt terrible, knowing what just happened with Pat.

_"Come on baby." He said stripping her of her pants. She swatted his hand away. _

_"I said no." She said looking up at him. He growled sitting up. _

_"Okay, I was supportive with this whole no marriage thing, but Ella, come on now." He said running his hand through his hair. "We agreed on trying at least." She was lying there looking up at him. "So let's try." He said crawling back ontop of her. She almost gave in when a light went off in her head. _

_"No." She said grabbing her pants he took off. He grabbed her by the wrist and looked at her angrily. _

_"I want kids." He said yelling at her. She pulled her pants up yelling at him. _

_"I don't care." She said getting up and to gather his things. He jumped off the couch and thew himself at her pinning her up against the wall knocking things over. She whimpered feeling his fingers dig into her arms. "You think you're so tough don't you." She got in his face. _

_"I care. You told me we could try." He said in her face this time. _

_"And I told you I'm infertile so there's a zero chance that I'll have a fucking baby. Yours for that matter." She spat back at him. He forcefully shoved her again. She closed her eyes trying to not let him get the best of her. _

_"Don't you fucking have an attitude with me." He yelled at her. She stood there staring at a man she couldn't recognize anymore. She didn't feel anything for this man. He let go of her finally stepping a couple feet back. "Go fuck your new friend Troy." He said grabbing his things when she heard a knock on her door. _

_"Maybe I will." She went to it quickly. _

"Are you okay?" He asked her, now standing in front of her. She looked up at him as he grabbed her hand that was shaking with the knife in it. "Brie?" He asked. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Sorry, I blanked out." He smiled patting her hand in assurance. And in that moment as she began cutting the avocado, she looked up at Troy and smiled softly feeling like she could fall into a pattern doing this every night with him. She stared at the dirty blonde man sitting on her couch as he sat there contently. She stopped smiling when she realized,

She was starting to fall for Troy Bolton.

* * *

Thanks for the support, I guess I was just having a fit. Anyways, to clear up a review from a guest, this is titled Brunette Monster because in Troy's eyes that's how he met her, when she was being a monster to her. and honestly that's how he sees her. To him that's his little nickname that kind of grew to him. Like if you call your little brother/sister a monster sometimes. I hope that cleared it up a bit? but if it doesn't, please feel free to message me and I can work something out?


	6. Chapter 6

Troy was excited to host a Halloween party with Chad this year. Chad always held a party and this time Troy got to go host it this year with him. He looked in the mirror and straightened his pin stripe suit looking at the beard he was growing. Renee walked out of the bathroom coughing to get his attention. Troy turned around seeing her stand there in a sexy tight dress. She had her hair pinned up and curled with a red head band across her head with a feather in it. Her eye make-up was bold and extreme, popping her fair skin. Her tight red dress had a slit up her thigh with black fish nets. He smirked looking at her.

"Now tell me Mr. Capone, whats in it for me?" She asked walking over pulling his jacket, bringing his lips to her lips.

"Nothing babe." He kissed her softly. He heard the door bell ring. He pulled back looking down at her. "Party's just begun." He said smiling. He walked out of the bedroom seeing Chad in his breaking bad costume open the door. Pat and Gabriella walked in, him giving them hugs. Her fire fighter outfit matched Pats as they settled in, walking up to Troy and Renée. Renée looked up and down seeing Pat in the black coat with his firefighting pants and boots. On the other hand, Gabriella had her casual EMT shirt and the red suspenders holding up her pants as well.

"1920's." Pat said giving Troy a weak smile shaking his hand.

"Fire fighters?" He asked looking at Gabriella and Pat. Renée squealed.

"You're Gabriella Dawson and Matthew Casey from Chicago Fire!" She smiled seeing Gabriella's EMT shirt again.

"Yupp!" She said slipping her hand into Pat's walking off. Renée looked over at Troy.

"Are they alright? They seem off." She noted looking at them talk quietly.

"I know, it bothers me." Troy said walking to the kitchen to get some beer when he saw Sharpay and Luke run in the party in her saloon girl outfit and his cowboy outfit. She had a bright blue poofy saloon dress that made her boobs pop out with her hair long and curly. Luke had a casual cow-boy outfit with cargo jeans and a red flannel.

"Party's here!" She shouted cheerfully.

Troy kept his eye on her all night making sure she was alright and that nothing bad was going on. When he saw her dancing she raised her arms throwing them in the air when he saw finger print bruises on her hips. He raised an eyebrow knowing what was going on. She looked over to Troy seeing him look angry at her stomach. She threw her hands down pulling her shirt down feeling like he was staring at her bruises.

Gabriella ran to the bathroom quickly looking down at her bruises on her arms. She frowned looking at what was going on. She didn't wanna tell anyone and she took it upon herself to try to cover it up. She looked around trying to see what Chad had that could cover it up. She heard the door slightly open seeing Troy walk in shutting the door. Gabriella looked at him startled sighing. He walked over, taking her suspenders off, and lifting her shirt up and seeing small bruises on her hips. He moved her sleeves up feeling sick to his stomach seeing her upper arms black and blue. He stared at her for a few seconds jaw clenched as he ran to the door. She ran and blocked the door.

"Gabriella move!" He growled, his eyes going a dark color.

"No!" She said. "He doesn't abuse me I swear!" She said.

"What the fuck is this Gabriella?" He said softly. She looked down.

"We had really rough sex." She said lying.

"Did you want to have rough sex?" He asked knowing she was lying.

"I swear to god. I bruise easily!" She said. She really hated the fact why she bruised easily... He sighed, pulling her in close holding her.

"If he's hurting you, you have to let me know..." He told her. "I'd never let anything bad happen to you..." He said holding her closer. She held him tight.

"I know." She said. He pulled back, opening the door leaving her there to put her shirt back on. She sighed knowing that she had to break up with him now.

Renée was laughing with a couple of new work friends seeing him leave the bathroom, Gabriella following. She was rubbing her sides uncomfortably, walking to the kitchen making some drinks next to Pat. Troy walked to her aid seeing Renée stare at her and Pat.

"She has bruises so I wanted to see if he was hurting her." Renee's jaw dropped as she looked at them.

"Good, I thought you were cheating on me." She joked, but not really. He laughed looking at them as she began talking to her friends.

"Do you want a drink or just a beer?" She asked him getting some glasses.

"I don't care." He said looking down at the glasses. She rolled her eyes.

"Make your own drink." She said pushing him as she made her own drink. She put too much alcohol than she had anticipated.

Oh well.

* * *

Troy was extremely tired. He cleaned up after the party because he wanted to do it while he felt okay and not with a slight hangover the next day. He lied down on his bed, getting into the sheets closing his eyes when he heard something fall.

"My bad!" Gabriella shouted giggling.

Oh yeah, she's staying over tonight.

He started closing his eyes again when he heard the piano and Chad starting a song. Troy groaned opening his eyes, leaving bed and running out into the living room. He saw Gabriella wearing her infamous Ramones shirt and just under wear. He dropped his jaw seeing her perfectly curved legs and firm ass- wait stop. He reprimanded. She smiled running over, grabbing his hand and pulling him with a glass of whiskey in her other hand.

"And you say he just a friend, and you say he just a friend." She sang in an off tune, twirling underneath him. He smirked pulling her closer as she danced to herself as Chad turned up the song, playing along. Troy laughed as she sang, putting the glass of whiskey down, grabbing both of his hands as he danced with her. He was wearing nothing but his flannel pajama pants as he danced with her. And slowly as they danced in his living room, he slowly started falling for her.

* * *

Hiya guys! Thanks for the reviews! Just wanted to give a side note, no Pat is not abusive. He has terrible anger management and didn't realize that he had hurt her like that. Anyways, is anyone back to school yet? any college kids gone yet? let me know how you guys are doing!

xo, Nicole.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella loved this time of the year. It was the best kick off for the holidays in her shop. She loved making apple cider cup cakes and the pumpkin pies in the shop. Thanksgiving was a holiday that she would fall in love with over and over. She was also very festive during these holidays. She couldn't deny it, but she loved decorating. At work she was working on adding some more decorations up to her shop. She was just about to stop by Pats work to say hi and feed his battalion. When she got off early, she bundled herself in her heather gray button up coat, and grabbed a box of cupcakes.

Gabriella caught a taxi to take her to New Orleans street in Stanton Park. She brought a bunch of cupcakes to Pat's work when she saw a blonde draped in his arms kissing on his neck. He smirked unzipping her jacket as he whispered something in her ear. She sucked all her air in feeling anger rise in her little body. She went back to her taxi.

Somehow she ended up walking in Grant park, tear stains rolling down her face and the fifth cupcake lodged in her mouth. She sighed feeling the cold air around her body. She held the box tightly to her chest as she chewed on the last of her cupcake. Why couldn't things be easy? She sighed kicking some leaves on the ground seeing how beautiful Chicago was in November. She walked past a mom and a little girl in a stroller. Gabriella smiled softly at the little girl extending her hand out to grab her. Gabriella waved at her, smiling as she strolled through the park. She wiped her tear stains trying to look as presentable as she could. She began walking to the fountain wondering how it looked at this time of the year. Granted it's drained, but she wanted to see it.

He was running fast when he started to slow down when he saw the brunette monster. She was smiling a soft warming smile around that kid she walked past. She seemed to warm up to children and he started to notice that. So he decided to be Mr. bad Troy today and to talk to her. He loved talking to her. He ran up next to her smiling. The smile fell of her face quickly. Uh-oh.

"Hey." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes looking away trying to put her walls back up, but she found it hard as he ran a little closer. "So I have to help Renée go baby shower shopping tonight and I need help." He asked walking now, trying to talk to her. She looked at him.

"With?" She asked playing with her fingers.

"I'll swing by later and show you the list." He lied looking at her stay calm, keeping on her walk. "I like kids." He said pushing his talk.

"I don't." She said scrunching her nose. Bingo Troy thought.

"Oh really? See I can't wait to be a dad one day." He said pushing her further. She felt her heart clench.

"I can. I'm so terrified of kids. They're like little needy boyfriends. They want everything... And sometimes you can't provide for them..." She said shrugging. She lied, she loves kids. She just doesn't want to have everyone in her business on why she can't have any kids. She would die to have a baby, but she can't. She didn't want Troy to know especially. "Are you planning on marrying Renée?" She asked. Now there was a curve ball he wasn't expecting.

"Uhhh... Not that I know of." He said looking at her. "I mean it's been a couple of months, but I'm not ready yet." She nodded looking down. "You going to marry Patrick?" He asked her. She frowned and bit her lip.

"I'm breaking up with him tonight." She confessed. Troy looked over to the brunette monster.

"Why?" He asked her. He wanted to know if he was still hurting her. She looked at him, hurt in her eyes. He slowly started softening up to her. She looked away.

"I can't be with a man like him. A man that's too good for anyone." She said looking at the leaves . "I mean, I drink beer, I swear, I'm not perfect, far from an angel, and I'm just not what he's looking for. We fight more than anything these days." She said honestly as they walked out of Millennium park where they both ended up, and onto the streets of Chicago. He nodded.

"So tonight?" He asked looking at her. "I thought you were coming over for the Hawks game?" He asked. It was their thing they had established awhile ago. He loved when she came over for hockey. But he knew the two had hit a wall and it hurt him. The angry mean Gabriella was starting to show again.

"I will later... I just have things to do." She said walking a little quicker.

* * *

Troy walked in the front door looking at a couple of extra bags in the house. He frowned seeing Gabriella's luggage and her things. He immediately looked at Chad rubbing his temples. Chad sighed looking down at his phone trying to figure out what to do next.

"What's wrong?" He asked Chad looking around.

"Patrick took everything from her apartment." Chad said looking through his mail next. "I guess someone told him that she was about to break up with him. So he took everything except her personal belongings and clothes and left nothing for her." Chad said annoyed. "Jack ass." He noted too. Troy looked at the only shut door in the house. He walked over seeing her little body wrapped in sheets, as her tiny frame was rising and falling quickly. He sighed getting in the bed with her hearing her sobs get louder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she snuggled into his chest crying louder. He just rubbed her sides as she cried.

"What happened?" He asked her trying to figure out what happened. She looked at him sniffling making his heart-break seeing her broken face. She snuggled into him closer.

"He was cheating on me." She spoke softly. "I was going to break up with him when I walked in our shared apartment seeing all my things gone." She said beginning to cry again. He held her closer. "I knew her." She sobbed as Troy got angry. He knew that this jack ass would do something.

"Why didn't you tell chad?" He asked. She sniffled wiping her nose with her baggy hoodie.

"I didn't want him to get irrational." She said frowning. Troy sat up, grabbing her hand. She kinda resisted but stood up when he pulled her up.

"We have 30 until the hawks are on." He said kissing her forehead. She looked at him confused. "Follow me."

They were walking down the street, a tub of ice cream in her hands and a pack of bottled beers in his. She had a spoon eating chocolate chip cookie dough. He smiled sipping on his beer. He was snuggled into his hoodie as she was snuggled in one of his, walking down the street.

"Feeling better?" He asked her. She nodded smiling taking a scoop from the tub.

"Thanks for everything." She said licking her spoon. He smirked.

"Anything for you." He said to her. "I just didn't wanna see you cry anymore." He said sipping his beer after pausing. "It's heartbreaking." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said looking down as he just observed her.

"You're going to be alright." He told her. "It stings at first, but then you'll be alright when you realize you didn't need that." All she did was look up at him and give him a smile. He threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked back.

"Troy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Hmm?" He asked her.

"Those bruises were from a fight I got into with him..." She trailed off feeling him go mad.

"I knew it..." He said pulling his arm off her feeling raged.

"But it was a fight I caused." She said looking down. He stopped her pulling her into his arms. She looked up and frowned into his eyes.

"Brie, you didn't ask for it." He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I promised him we could try to have kids." She said letting go of him walking away. "I'm infertile and we discussed how we wanted to skip marriage and just have kids. I promised him because I knew I couldn't get pregnant and he kept trying and trying and I was at the point where I couldn't bear to look at another pregnancy test." She looked up at him. Troy seemed to have softened up, looking straight ahead as he sipped his beer.

"You guys were that serious?" He asked putting the pieces together of why she told him she didn't like kids. It was just a bluff she was using.

"Yeah. I mean I thought I loved him enough to give him a child. But...I don-" Sharpay came running up to them on the sidewalk dressed in a tight black dress.

"WE'RE GOING CLUBBING!" The straight haired blonde said with a huge smile. She held a dress up with a bag of cosmetics and hair products over the hanger. Gabriella looked over at Troy as he offered her a smile.

"Go." He assured taking her tub of icecream. Gabriella gave him a soft smile as Sharpay squealed grabbing her and throwing them in her taxi.

* * *

woooo! review (:

xo, nicole


	8. Chapter 8

Troy sat in the hallway of her bathroom and bedroom watching her remodel her bathroom. She was painting the door frame, about to remove the ugly bathtub. She took a sledge-hammer and hit the tub immediately making him jump. She let out a loud groan as she repeated the movement again. He stared at her as she kept hitting the tub. She dropped the hammer to the ground dropping her head and crying. Troy looked up and shot up engulfing her in his arms. She sobbed as he held her.

"I always fucking hated that thing." She said crying. He chuckled brushing her bangs out of her face. "I hate him. I wasted a year on him." She said crying. Troy sighed.

"It's not going to be easy. But you're going to get over it, him. You'll be fine." He said frowning. She sniffled still clung to his body. He sighed. "I'm going to kill him." He told her. She looked up red-eyed.

"Can you?" She asked softly. Troy smirked looking down at her.

"As soon as I see him." She cracked a smile. He kissed the top of her head. He held her to his body waiting for the sobs to end. All he could think about was how this strong girl with an intent to kill some days was defeated over a guy. He sighed again feeling his phone pocket buzz. He pulled back answering it as she wiped her tears looking in the mirror. "Okay...Alright thank you. See you then." She stared at the tub.

"Fuck it." She said reaching over to get her phone. "I'm calling someone to do this." She said scrolling through google for bath installations. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Such a quitter." He said laughing. Gabriella looked up at him and shock him a smirk.

"Hey Troy?" She asked looking back to her phone. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked her back shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Would you like to come to Thanksgiving Dinner at the bakery? We do this thing every year with all our families." She said looking up and studying his reaction. He frowned.

"Umm, I'm actually going back to New York for the holiday." He said looking down and kicking the rubble from the tub. She tried to not let disappointment wash over her face.

"Oh, okay!" She said turning her back to him so she could try to muster herself up. He sighed thinking about Renée. He was having this inner battle whether he should leave Renée for Gabriella. But he found it hard.

"I have to go..." He said realizing the massive amount of time that he was spending with her and not Renée. She simply smiled waving at him as he left the bathroom. She felt a tear roll down her face as she turned back to the bathroom. She quickly wiped it away looking at the mess she made, laughing as she turned the light off leaving.

He kicked his luggage as it got stuck walking in the terminal at Midway Airport. Renée laughed at him as they walked down to check in. He sighed feeling bad going back to New York and leaving his new family alone on a holiday of being together. His parents were in Europe for Thanksgiving, it was always a thing they did ever since he was 19. So this time he was spending the weekend with Renee's family. Troy sighed getting his suitcase out and grabbing the tickets.

"Aren't you excited!?" She asked clapping her hands. He looked over to his girlfriend who had a sock bun in and her casual outfit for the dinner.

"Yeah I guess." He said not amused. She frowned at him turning away. "I didn't mean it like that baby..." He said pressing a kiss to her cheek. She smiled ruffling his hair.

"You need to shave." She noted scratching his scruff. He sighed thinking, Gabriella loved his scruff.

Gabriella stood at the counter mixing pumpkin spice cupcake batter with her niece MacKenzie. She was 5 and a beautiful little brunette girl. Gabriella loved that little girl more than life itself. She had the same ringlet curls and skin complexion as Gabriella. She had bright green eyes and a small mouth from her mom, Sylvia.

"Auntie Ella, when do you put them in?" She asked dipping a finger in the frosting. Gabriella smiled and kissed the little girl sitting on the counter on the nose.

"Soon baby." She cooed mixing the batter making sure everything was good. Gabriella sighed and looked up at the long table in the diner to accommodate everyone's families. Gabriella's side counted for her parents, Brandon his wife and MacKenzie. Chad's family consisted of his parents and two sisters, and Sharpay's parents, twin Ryan and her boyfriend Luke. They all gathered around and sat at the table as Sharpay and Sylvia helped place the food out.

Gabriella loved having Thanksgiving at the diner and then leisure at her house a couple blocks down. She loved having all the space for the dinner and having all the ovens running in the back. Made perfect sense to her to have it here. It's been a tradition for years.

"Hey sweetie. You look good today." Sylvia said walking past into the kitchen. Gabriella smiled thanking her. Gabriella picked a black sequin dress that reached mid-thigh that had a poof on the bottom. She wore red heels and wore silver dangling earrings to accessorize with. She also curled her hair and pinned it into a messy do with a black smokey eye. She looked sexy.

"Time to put these in!" Gabriella cheered putting them in the oven. MacKenzie cheered licking another sample of the frosting.

Troy opened facebook seeing Gabriella's picture in his news feed. He opened it smiling at Gabriella and a little girl sitting on her counter making cupcakes. They both had a spec of frosting on their noses as they made cupcakes. He felt like he was at home seeing them with their warm smiles. He clicked the next picture seeing them all sitting at the table with glasses up in the air and smiles all around. He felt heart ache wishing he was there.

"Troy when are you gonna pop the big question?" Hannah, Renee's twin sister asked. Troy smiled.

"Well, not too sure when." He replied looking back down to his phone. He couldn't propose with this brunette in the way. Troy sighed looking back up at them.

"Well it should be rather soon right?" Her strict white-haired father said looking at him.

"We're thinking about maybe getting married when we get back home." Renée said walking in with the turkey. Troy felt nervous.

"Yeah." He said looking at her parents. Her mom had a soft wrinkled smile as she began to serve. But her father looked at him dead in the eyes with strict intentions.

"Well, hopefully its soon." He said breaking the look. Renée and Hannah giggled all giddy. Troy looked down to his phone seeing her smile with her family.

_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_  
_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Gabriella was cleaning dishes singing with MacKenzie as they all took parts cleaning up the food residue. MacKenzie felt Gabriella's phone buzz in her lap. She looked down.

"Auntie Ella who's Troy?" She asked looking down reading the text. Gabriella looked up and Sharpay raised an eye brow. "And why does he miss you now?" She asked looking at them. Sharpay squealed running over. Gabriella dropped her spoon in the pan. She read the text looking up and smiling as everyone read the text.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_  
_(I can't get you out of my mind)_  
_I think about your eyes all the time_  
_You're beautiful but you don't even try_  
_(You don't even, don't even try)_  
_Modesty is just so hard to find_

He placed his phone in his pocket wishing she'd respond. She read it, but didn't respond after twenty minutes. He ended up walking out the balcony of her parent's apartment calling her. It went to voicemail but he just assumed she was busy.

"Hey Brie, I just wanted to see how you're little party was going. Uh bye-Wait, Happy Thanksgiving Brie...Bye." He said hitting end. He sighed looking out at the Manhattan Skyline wishing it were the Chicago Skyline. He wasn't meant to be with Renée. He was meant to be with Gabriella, all the way in Chicago.

_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_  
_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

* * *

Loved this one. It's the realization one. (; Oh and guys i'm going to college tomorrow so please bare with me in this leaving process!


	9. Chapter 9

Troy handed her an ornament as she put it up on the tree. Gabriella smiled staring at her Christmas tree. With a week before Christmas, she loved decorating her tree.

"So what are your plans for the holiday?" He asked her looking at the Tree. She smirked walking to the kitchen turning her stove on and pouring milk in the pot.

"I'm going to my parents on Christmas eve for a big dinner then staying the night for everyone to hang on Christmas." She said gathering ingredients for something he didn't know.

"Are you trying to fatten me up some more?" He asked frowning. She made cookies last weekend and he noticed he gained a couple of pounds.

"Only for you." She said. "What about you?" She asked looking at him get off the floor and walk to her counter sitting on the stool.

"My parents were supposed to come here but my uncle is taking them to Paris." He said looking down.

"They seem to abandon you a lot..." She said grabbing his hand giving him a sympathetic smile. He smiled at her pulling her into a hug.

"I'll be okay. But since Chad's not home and Sharpay on that cruise, I have no one to spend it with." He said frowning pulling away. "So I was wondering if I can go with you to your house?" He asked hopeful. She looked up smiling at him.

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." She smiled at him feeling a warm feeling. She had to tell him soon...That she had feelings for him.

"So are we making cupcakes?" He asked cheery walking over. She giggled feeling him hug her from behind. She smirked whipping up the peppermint frosting that was in her fridge. She leaned back into him feeling his hands comfortably wrap around her waist as they swayed to her Frank Sinatra Christmas CD. She loved feeling his touch against hers in this holiday. She brought the spoon up and placed it on his nose, getting frosting all over his face. "Nice." He said removing his right hand and taking a whole bunch and smothering it on her face. She gasped turning around and taking some and wiping it all over his cheek. He grabbed some more backing her up into the counter smearing it on her face. She was laughing so hard as they remained against her corner. He couldn't lie he was laughing pretty hard too. He smirked as she started to wipe it off her face. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers softly.

She kissed him back, bringing herself to him to bring each other closer. He deepened the kiss, tasting peppermint on her tounge as she kissed him back. She immediately realized what they were doing and she pulled back and pushed him off. She gasped.

"No, we can't do this." She said looking at him. "You have a girlfriend, one who really hates me." She said getting away from him and grabbing a towel to cleaned the frosting off her face.

"Gabriella, I broke up with Renée today." He said. She gasped.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked as he got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Before we did this." He said dropping his head pressing a deep open mouth kiss to hers. She moaned kissing him back, in such a passion she'd never felt with anyone. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. He picked her up and carried her down the hall into the bedroom shutting the door.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Gabriella loved when she came over to Riverside back to where her family lived. They had a huge house that only supported the four of them. Gabriella had fondest memories of her home having many people over for the weekends during school. She smiled as her and MacKenzie were left at the house at night to make some cupcakes and other deserts for tomorrow. Her parents, Brandon and Sylvia went out to Sylvia's adults only party.

Gabriella was mixing her famous peppermint cupcake mix seeing as she had a 48 cupcake order. She finished 24 of her first batch and was now waiting for the other one to come out of the oven. She stood in the kitchen in flannel pajamas listening to Christmas music

"I want Rudolph." MacKenzie demanded standing next to her. Gabriella smiled looking down at her little niece.

"You're the one breaking my back about making these damn things." Gabriella snarled at her. She giggled walking to the table, sitting down and staring at her aunt.

"When can I sleep over at your place Auntie Ella?" She asked looking at the Christmas decoration. Gabriella mixed the frosting looking over at her.

"Soon sweetheart." She said smiling.

"Are you bringing your boyfriend?" Gabriella smiled to herself not daring to turn back to MacKenzie.

"Uh no sweetie, we broke up." She said referring to Pat.

"What about that guy on thanksgiving?" She asked curiously.

_He pressed her on the bed, kissing her softly. She kissed him back with passion running her hands in his hair. She wanted nothing more than to be with him and only him. He placed her on her back, kissing down her neck softly. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer, feeling his erection grow. She slid her hands under his shirt feeling his core as she ran her hands up and down his torso. He groaned attaching his lips to her neck. He smirked sucking under her jaw making her squirm slightly. She bucked her hips against his playing a dangerous game slowly bringing her hands to his waist band. He slowly stopped kissing her neck as he pulled back looking down at her. _

_"God Brie...Gabriella." He tried to reason with her as she gave him an evil smirk, slipping her hand in his waist band grabbing ahold of him. He grunted fighting the feeling. "Gabriella we have to take it slow." He said looking down at her. She frowned looking up at him. _

_"Oh?" She said feeling embarrassed removing her hands turning her head to look away. He frowned too. _

_"I just want to take it slow with you." He said. "I rushed things with her and now I don't wanna rush things with you now." She smiled looking up at him. _

_"We can take it slow." She agreed. He lent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. _

"He is actually coming tomorrow!" She assured smiling.

* * *

Troy sat comfortably in the living room at Gabriella's. She had her brother Mark, his wife Sylvia, and daughter Sophia, her parents, and two of her aunts and three of her uncles. It was a packed house and he felt nothing but comfort. Her young aunt was talking to him about his job while her parents were engaging in conversation with her brother. Troy excused himself walking into the kitchen looking for Gabriella. He smiled when he walked in seeing her rolling out tamales. He loved how her tight green felt dress hugged her curves, resting at mid-thigh. She wore her hair with thick curls, and red lipstick making her look elegant. She looked up smiling at him.

"Cuanto años tiene?!" Her eldest aunt asked. She smiled giggling to herself. Troy observed the elder who has short black hair with strands of grey running though it. She wore a regular black shirt and casual black work pants.

"Que es veintiocho." She spoke urging him to come over. Troy walked up to the counter and sat down at the island seeing them work.

"Es tu novio?" She asked Gabriella as she looked up trying to figure out what to say. He shrugged looking at her encouraging her to say friend.

"Solo un amigo." She blushed. Troy smirked.

"Do you want a beer?" Sylvia asked as she held out a beer. He smiled at the blonde with bright green eyes.

"Thank you." He said taking it as he sat there watching the Montez women prepare traditional Mexican food. She looked content with the food. Her aunt looked up at him.

"Usted es hermoso!" She laughed to herself and Gabriella looked up to him.

"She thinks you're handsome." She said with a smile.

"Gracias." He replied back sincerely.

"La cina esta lista!" She shouted. "Todos poner la mesa! VAMOS!" She shouted.

After eating dinner, they all began opening presents around the tree. Troy sat next to Gabriella, his hand on her knee. Troy handed a gift over to Gabriella.

"I thought you said no gifts?" She asked looking at him.

"I had to just for you." He smiled looking down at her. She frowned.

"I didn't get you anything..." She said staring down at the big box. He smiled at her.

"You didn't and don't have to. Open it." He urged seeing her delicately un tie the ribbon. She opened the box seeing a red Blackhawk jersey. She gasped running her hand over the big 'C' on the front. She looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes.

"Troy." She said with her voice cracking. He just smiled at her as she took the jersey out feeling the material on her hands admiring the gift. She turned it around looking at the number stitching gasping when she saw an autograph. "To Gabriella, Jonathan Toews." She screamed jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"I hope you like it." He said hugging her tighter before she let go of him. She smiled ear to ear looking at the jersey.

"I love it!" She said looking at him. She stared in his eyes, his staring back into hers. She leaned in for a big kiss, him kissing her back placing a hand on her cheek. Her aunts giggled from across the room.

"Solo amigos." She said sarcastically as they watched the couple kiss each other with passion.

He was standing in the balcony of her bedroom with her as they looked around at the decorations and the light snow fall. He held her close with a blanket wrapped over both of them.

"I may have lied..." She said snuggling closer into him. He looked down at her kissing her forehead.

"About...?" He asked her curiously.

"I did get you a Christmas present." She said releasing him and walking to her room. He reclined on her wall looking at her open a drawer and get an envelope out. She walked over and handed it to him. "I wanted to give it to you in private." He hesitated looking at the envelope and finally opening it. He observed the tickets.

"Two ticket vouchers for a round trip to New York?" He asked looking up at her. She smiled looking at him.

"I figured you wanted to see your family and well, I got you a ticket voucher." He looked at the tickets seeing two.

"Two?" He asked smirking up at her. She blushed looking down playing with her hair.

"Incase you want to take your favorite brunette monster with you." She said looking up at him. He tucked the envelope in his back pocket leaning to kiss her. She kissed back softly feeling the snow come down some more on them. He pulled his blanket around them pulling her closer.

"Merry christmas Gabriella." He said looking in her deep eyes. She smiled leaning in.

"Merry Christmas Troy." She said pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Hiya guys! College has been crazy. I've met so many people here it's ridiculous. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

xo, Nicole


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella gathered all her things together in her bag. She put her short tight navy dress smiling at her confident body. She zoned into a scar on he chest though, looking at the bumpy structure. She frowned grabbing her makeup kit, grabbing her expensive primer placing it gently on her scar. She also took her foundation and applied it over the primer. She rid the scar a bit only seeing the mass there. There was a knock on her apartment door. She grabbed her things and ran over to the door seeing Troy stand there. She smiled seeing him stand there with a confident smile. He was wearing a black jacket, underneath a heather grey suit with a white button up under it. She smirked at him.

"Hi." She said with a smile biting her lip then letting go. He kept his five o'clock shadow making her swoon.

"Hey." He replied with a smirk. "You ready?" He asked extending a hand. She smiled taking it. "Sharpay and Luke are meeting us there and Chad and whoever he's bringing will be there." He said as they walked down the stairs. She smirked putting her jacket.

"Is this a triple date?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him with a smile still on her face. He tensed chuckling.

"Noooo, what makes you think that?" He asked her as they left the apartment building they began walking down the block to get a taxi. She shivered feeling the cold air breeze through.

"Oh nothing." She said sing songy as they walked down the way. He laughed at her. She giggled back as he fought the urge to hold her hand. They caught a taxi and went down to navy pier for the celebration in the crystal gardens. They walked in seeing the decorations, open bars and the dance floor. She smiled looking around.

"This is amazing...How did we score this!?" She asked looking around.

"When you know a guy, it makes your life so much easier." He chuckled to himself taking her jacket off and handing it over to coat check. He held his hand out, bringing them to the dance floor with many other adults dancing. Johnny Be Good was playing having many people do swing dancing. He held her close when slow dances came on, and even danced to younger music tastefully.

When Sharpay and Luke were they, they all sat down and ate at the tables, enjoying a few drinkers here and there. Chad ended up not making it since he was going to another party downtown with some white soxs players. After they ate and danced a little more, Troy and Gabriella stepped outside to catch some fresh air looking out at the pier.

"You know this is my first year that I haven't been in time square for new years eve" He said looking at her. She dropped her jaw.

"I've never even been to New York." She said laughing to herself. He lent down kissing her softly.

"You will be coming with soon." He said kissing her cheek.

"I mean I've always wanted to do that on New Years Eve." She said feeling his hot breath on her cheek from snickering.

"One day I'll take you." He said kissing her again softly. She kissed back, but pulling away when she heard the countdown. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside where the countdown. Waiters were walking around with flutes of champange

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd cheered and she cheered lifting her glass taking a sip, turning around to see her gorgeous man standing next to her.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Taken by his comment he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. She closed her eyes giving into the kiss, as he rested his hand on her cheek pulling him in, deepening their lock. Still trying to register one of the best New Years kiss, her ears filled with Some Nights by FUN. He pulled her body into his and she allowed him. They pulled back briefly but her lips attached to his again. Sharpay looked over and saw her brunette best friend making out with a stranger. She raised an eye brow, looking at the scene narrowing in and seeing it was Troy. He pulled back looking at her.

"Happy new year" He said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Happy new year!" She giggled.

"Fireworks are about to begin everyone!" The DJ announced.

He held her hand this time and she actually held back as they walked down Navy Pier. He really didn't care if Sharpay or anyone else saw them holding hands. He threw his jacket on her shoulders as they walked outside. The firework show was about to begin, they hurried to the pier seeing everyone line up. As soon as they got there, the show began. Luke immediately grabbed Sharpay and put his arms around her waist, bringing her to him. Troy noted the display of affection as he looked at Gabriella play with their fingers.

She kept releasing and bringing them together. He smiled letting go completely and wrapping his arms around her waist. She hesitated a little, placing her hands on his and snuggling into him. He felt so comfortable with this, never feeling like this with Renée. The fire works lit up the sky, as he saw a smile on the brunette. She turned around, looked at him and smiled up at him. He smiled at her, looking up when she rested his head on her chest. He looked down only to have her lips reach his. She kissed him softly, him kissing back in result.

He deepened the kiss, opening her mouth a little wider and bringing her face closer. He heard fireworks over his head as he kissed this beautiful brunette in front of him. She wrapped her hands around his waist, slipping her cold hands into his shirt and feeling his stomach. He brought her closer trying to resist roaming his hands everywhere on her body. She pulled back looking into his eyes trying to figure out why this was happening in public when no one knew. He looked into her soft brown eyes full of lust. She released herself, walking to Sharpay, whispering in her ear. Gabriella walked back to Troy grabbing his hand, pulling him away. He only agreed following he as she dragged him.

He pressed her against her apartment door kissing on her neck. Her hands slipped into his dressy pants feeling his rounded butt. He turned her, lifting her and resting her on the couch. He kissed her as he climbed on top of her, resting comfortably in between her legs. He slowly zipped her dress off, taking it off as he kissed down to her core. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin as she let out a soft quite moan. He felt his erection twitch, needing to feel her. She let her hands roam to his belt undoing it, slipping his bottoms off leaving him in his under armour under wear. She threw him on his back, straddling his waist as he looked in her eyes. She gave him a feline smile and kissed down his stomach, slipping his underwear down and taking him in her mouth. He threw his head back groaning at how quick she did that. She added her hand giving him more pleasure.

"Gabriella." He moaned. "Oh god." He said closing his eyes and seeing stars. She swirled her tounge around his tip as he moaned an called her name. She released herself looking up at him with a feline smiled as she bent down again taking him in her mouth bringing her head up and down slowly, sucking him with all her might. He moaned again as she let go and licked his tip gently. She went back to her actions making him release himself inside her mouth as she swallowed looking up at him with a smile.

She just gave him the most cosmic blow job he's ever received. He pulled her up to him kissing her roughly. This time he flipped her over removing her underwear roughly. She was turned on completely by this. He lifted her hips, slipping two fingers into her folds. She moaned immediately. Two can play that game he thought. He pumped his fingers, bringing his thumb to rub her sensitive clit. She moaned again making Troy reach up and kiss her. She kissed back moaning in his mouth. He groaned.

"Moan in my mouth again." He asked huskily as he pumped her quicker. His lips attached to hers when she quickly removed her mouth again. She moaned loudly this time, squeezing her eyes shut. Troy began kissing her neck, sucking under her jaw line. She cried out his name one last time as she clenched his fingers. He slowly pulled them out, climbing on her again attaching their lips again, but softer. He kissed her deeper until he heard the door being knocked on. They both pulled apart.

"Gabriella." Sharpay shouted. She looked at the door feeling Troy on top of her. She blinked realizing what she had done. He sat up sighing.

"Oh god..." She said looking at him. She was so caught up in her bubble to realize what she was doing with him. He looked down and saw her face. He lent down and kissed her softly. She kissed back running her hand up his side. He pulled back making her pull him back down to her smiling.

"Don't worry, don't regret anything." he said looking into her eyes that were full of lust. Her deep brown eyes were golden and pure. He kissed her forehead, letting go. He gathered his clothes leaving to exit out the window. Gabriella slipped her dress on opening the door. Sharpay looked mad and saw her face. Gabriella threw herself away from the door walking off in a slink. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"He's taken Gabriella." Sharpay said seeing her walk to her room. She kept walking as she looked over her shoulder smirking.

"That's what you think." She winked shutting the door.

* * *

Renee walked into the office smiling at Sharpay. Sharpay looked up at her feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her best friend cheated with her other best friend last night.

"Can we get coffee?" She asked. Sharpay bit her lip.

"Sure!" Sharpay said nervously. Renee smiled. They were sitting at a little bistro on Franklin. Renee was swirling the edge around her coffee cup. Sharpay felt nervous tension.

"So you know me and Troy broke up a week before Christmas." She started out. Sharpay went wide eyed. "And I was just thinking, I need to go back home."

"You think that's best?" She asked. Holy shit, around Christmas Eve/Christmas? Did Gabriella know? She panicked.

"I want to go home." She pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to her. Sharpay read over it seeing her resignation for this program.

"Okay...I'll just hand this in." Sharpay said looking up. Renee smiled.

"Great, I'm leaving today." She said standing up and walking out the door. Sharpay sucked all her air in grabbing her things and running down the street.

Gabriella frosted a cupcake with a soft smile on her face making Troy a batch. He was standing there doing total on how much she had to restock in the front. Sharpay barged in.

"GABRIELLA! TROY AND RENEE BROKE UP!" She screamed excitedly. Gabriella looked at him as he stood up looking at Sharpay. Gabriella and Sharpay both blushed, Sharpay more red.

"Yeah we broke up..." He said looking at Gabriella, she looked at him nodding. "I wanted to tell you." He said looking at Sharpay.

"It's okay..." She said feeling awkward. "When?"

"A week before Christmas." He said handing over the list to Gabriella.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want her thinking it was all about me." Gabriella said. Sharpay took a seat in the chair.

"So was it your doing?" Gabriella giggled.

"No, me and her weren't getting along and well...Gabriella kinda opened my eyes about the whole situation." She smiled giving him a cupcake. He smiled at her.

"So are you guys dating?" Sharpay asked recieving the cupcake Gabriella gave her. The two exchanged a look.

"We're trying to take it slow..." He said winking at her. Sharpay groaned throwing her head back.

"I can't handle all this suspense in one day." She said annoyed. Troy and Gabriella just laughed.

* * *

HI GUYS. Sorry, I've been extremely busy with college! It's a whole new world out there. Anyways, please tell me how you are all doing!

xo, nicole


End file.
